


Smacznego!

by cocoslash



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoslash/pseuds/cocoslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcelina spędza przyjemny wieczór z Królewną Balonową. Bublinne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smacznego!

Smacznego!

Choć Marcelina bardzo lubiła, gdy działo się wiele, ceniła sobie również spokojniejsze chwile. Zwłaszcza te, które coraz częściej spędzała z Królewną Balonową.  
  
Tego wieczoru siedziały na dachu zamku, przerywając ciszę rozmowami „o niczym”. Jednak kiedy kubek z gorącą czekoladą dotknął ust Balonowej, Marcelina automatycznie zgłodniała.  
  
— Masz na sobie moją koszulkę? — zapytała.  
  
Królewna lekko się zarumieniła i podciągnęła różowy sweter pod brodę.  
  
— Nie pamiętam… — skłamała.  
  
Marcelina poruszyła się.  
  
— Nie wierzę ci — wyszeptała, obserwując coraz intensywniejszy rumieniec. — Uwielbiasz nosić moją koszulkę… — Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie, życząc sobie smacznego. — …bo uwielbiasz mnie — dokończyła myśl i wyssała z policzków Balonowej najsłodszą czerwień jaką znała.


End file.
